yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Pocahontas
A video series made by AnimeAngelGirl15. It uses scenes to Yu-Gi-Oh! to audio from Pocahontas. The Cast Ishizu as Pocahontas Kaiba as John Smith Dartz as Governor Radcliffe Atem as Chief Powhatan Isis as Grandmother Willow Mokuba as Thomas Mana as Nakoma Mahad as Kocoum Parts 1-9 PART ONE: The Virginia Company is the introduction of the characters along with the Japanese, led by Governor Dartz, are sailing to the New World or Egypt. Their entire objective to doing this is to get untold riches for themselves and the motherland. PART TWO: Steady As The Beating Drum begins with the Egyptains partying it up because the warriors have returned and with a great victory too. In this, they follow the anciet ways and are happy to do so. PART THREE: Just Around The Riverbend is Ishizu knowing what her father and everyone expects for her, to marry Mahad and live just as the other Egyptains do. However, she wonders whether the plain and simple life is for her or if something new awaits her. PART FOUR: Listen With Your Heart is after Ishizu tells Isis about her strange dream. Instead of outright telling her what her dream meant or what she should do exactly, Isis simply tells her to listen carefully to what the spirits tell her. PART FIVE: Mine, Mine, Mine is after the Japanese arrive in the beautiful land of Egypt and decided brilliantly to start digging for the gold. Dartz proclaims that it will make them all rich, but he's really thinking all the gold will be his once it's found. Elsewhere, Kaiba has ditched the crew and is exploring the land, loving the new adventures this land will bring him. PART SIX: Colors of The Wind starts with Kaiba explaining exactly what they will build here; Japanese stuff to replace all their Egyptain stuffr because it's not good enough. Ishizu feels insulted, especially after Kaiba says they've helped savages all over the world. Now Ishizu wants to open his eyes for him to see who is the true savage; Kaiba, who will kill the animals who are not different tham him or Ishizu, the one who embraces all these different creatures. PART SEVEN: If I Never Knew You is after Mahad gets killed and all the Egyptains believe Kaiba did it and Atem, being the righteous Pharaoh that he is, must avenge Mahad's death by killing Kaiba. Mana brings Ishizu to see Kaiba and all she can do is blame herself for putting him in this situation. Kaiba comforts her by saying this was his fate and he'd rather have death than never have met Ishizu. However, Mana drags her away and both Kaiba and Ishizu know their lives would have been empty if they had not known each other. PART EIGHT: Savages begins with Mokuba frantically going back to the camp, proclaiming that Kaiba had been captured and that they need to save him. Dartz sees this as a perfect opportunity to kill the Egyptains for the ellusive gold that he knows they're hiding. His reason for the the men to kill these people is because they are not like them and must be destroyed. At the village, the Egyptains have the same train of thought: these strange men are not like them and must be destroyed, starting with Kaiba. Both sides are willing to fight to the death. Ishizu tells Isis about her problem, not knowin what to do. As she finds everything hopeless, the Kuriboh brothers bring her the Time Wizard who will show her the right path, He does, and the chosen path is the one leading to Kaiba. Now as both sides march to fight, Ishizu races there to save Kaiba and stop the upcoming war. At the end, Atem is about to strike Kaiba down when Ishizu stops him and announces her love for him. PART NINE: I'll Never See Him Again is Kaiba having to go back to Japan with his men, not bringing Ishizu along with him since she's needed back home. She watches him and hopes that they will meet again, but she knows that as she watches them sail that will be the last sight she will ever see of him. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Pocahontas